


Hyde's muses of Ken

by cherrylng



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mustaches, five o'clock shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde muses on Ken's facial hair got more than just picking which one that he likes more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyde's muses of Ken

Hyde is not sure whether he likes Ken cleanly shaven or grows his moustache and goatee. At first, he thought Ken looked hot enough as is back during their younger days. He may not be what most people assume would automatically be considered hot, but he is manly and, most important of all, goofy and funny.  
  
But then he decided to not shave and let his facial hair grow and then -BAM!- he’s suddenly Mr. Sexy-as-fuck. Although Hyde convinces himself that it’s stupid to think that way, having Ken look funny, hot  _and_  sexy as fuck does changes his perspective when they have sex. Granted, the sex is great (bless Ken that he’s really good at that no matter if he grows facial or not), but having someone hot and sexy to look at from foreplay till post-orgasm feels pretty rewarding for Hyde.  
  
Even through that, Hyde likes it just as much when Ken looks just a bit younger, happy-go-lucky and cuddling him, even when out of bed. It sometimes scares Hyde to think that Ken can look…  _innocent_  in doing that.  
  
Wait, scratch that. Ken is not innocent looking in the first place. He’s a pervert through and through, and could’ve only wore a thong on stage to play if it weren’t for the fact that their management put their foot down, shoved a contract into Ken’s face, and simply said “No”. Tetsuya would probably just break down, cry and go elsewhere to recuperate if Ken had his way in Laruku.  
  
At least some of those perverted shenanigans are kept at home, and… age seems to help mellow him down. A bit. At least he no longer had the bedroom painted in psychedelic colours.  
  
In the end, Hyde thinks that their lives are not as bad as he had thought. He can wake up being held in Ken’s arms, thinking about what is his day’s event, and snuggle closer towards Ken. If Ken is awake, he would hug him from behind and rub his face against Hyde’s, before he got abruptly shoved back.  
  
One thing Hyde  _definitely_  doesn’t like is his five o'clock shadow, because that shit is like rubbing a grater against his face.


End file.
